


The Field

by TN_Night



Series: #EreriWeek2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Fireflies, Fluff, Levi Stressing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to find a creative way to propose to Eren, and he thinks their field is a good place to start.</p>
<p>Part of Ereri Week 2015, day 4: Fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Field

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine while writing this. Anyway, enjoy~~

 

 

There was a field not too far from Eren and Levi's small house in the suburbs; this field was almost always empty, which was incredible because it was absolutely beautiful. Small hills added texture to the otherwise flat planes of a sea of long green grass, only ending at a ring of trees that surrounded the acres and acres of land that neither of them ever grew tired of seeing. It was a place where most of their firsts had happened. First kiss, first date, first "I love you"'s, etc. 

 

Though perhaps the most beautiful part of the field was the life within it. Crickets and owls could be heard late at night, and bats flew overhead on occasion. Best of all, in Eren's opinion, were the fireflies that danced around the sky and through the blades of grass. It was especially nice to see them when it got dark, rather than just at dusk. It was when their natural luminescence really created the perfect light show for them to enjoy, all to themselves. 

 

While most of their firsts as boyfriends had already been done, this being their fourth year together, there were many firsts to come in their relationship, Levi knew that. He just had to figure out how to progress to the next step so that they could have more firsts. 

 

He'd been wanting to propose to Eren for months now, talking to Erwin and Hanji on occasion for suggestions but all he ever got out of them was, "You know him better than we do." Levi'd figured that the best place for the job would be at the field, but he still didn't know how to do it. Something simple yet still creative and tailored towards his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé. 

 

He had a while to think about how to do it, he could only hope Eren wouldn't beat him to an idea and propose to _him_ instead.

 

\-----∞-----

 

It had been the most inopportune time to finally figure out how he was going to do it. The couple was eating dinner on their couch, watching old movies and chatting about nothing when the idea finally hit him. Levi quickly placed his plate on the table in front of him and rushed off to their shared bedroom to get his phone so he could write the idea down to remember to get the things he'd need later, leaving mid-conversation. Eren was confused at his sudden departure but Levi assured him that he just remembered something he had to do later and they went back to the movie, Eren side-eyeing him every few minutes.

 

\-----∞-----

 

Levi drove down to the field the week after he came up with his plan; it would be the first time in their relationship that they hadn't gone together, but Eren didn't have to know that right now. He pulled up on the side of the street, turning off the car and moving to get out, grabbing the backpack beside him when he did. In hindsight, it probably made sense that nobody would ever really be here on account of it being pretty hard to find. The field was beside a long old road and was walled in by tall, thick trees that created a mini forest-like boarder around the perimeter. 

 

Levi had, of course, found it through Hanji when she was trying to find the best spot in the forest to collect fungi or some other weird shit.

 

He walked through the dense trees for about five minutes before arriving at the field. He'd come just after dusk, so there were already plenty of the little light-bugs jumping around.

 

Pulling the bag off his back and unzipping it, Levi took out the six jars he'd bought a few days before, setting them on the ground and unscrewing their caps before getting to work. When he was done, on five (also previously bought) postage notes he wrote the words, "WILL", "YOU", "MARRY", and "ME", adding a lone question mark on the fifth before putting each piece of paper in a different jar; in the sixth, he put the simple white gold ring he'd handpicked in an earlier month.

 

Deciding he did a good job in positioning the notes, he then went about the painstaking task of grabbing fireflies with a net and putting one in each jar, two in the ring's container. After he was finished, he called the brunet, telling him to come to the field in between all the other's shouts of, "Where the hell are you?!" Or "At least tell me when you're gonna be late!" 

 

Now, he just needed to wait. 

 

\-----∞-----

 

He waited for Eren's car out on the road side of the forest, getting increasingly more nervous as he saw the sleek red Ford Focus drive up to the curb and park. It was much darker when the other finally arrived, and Eren certainly had an onslaught of questions as to why they were there so late. Because Levi didn't want to make it obvious as to what he was doing, he answered most of them instead of his original plan of just staying silent the entire way, though he avoided the questions asking why they were there or what was going on. 

 

When they got to the field, Levi grabbed his boyfriend's hand, dragging him to the middle where he'd left his bag. 

 

"Sit," the shorter man simply instructed as he sat down cross-legged himself, pulling the bag towards himself and setting it at his side for easy reach. 

 

Eren did as told, though he still looked confused. 

 

"I have something for you," Levi said once they were both comfortable, pulling out the jar that had the "WILL" note in it.

 

While Eren looked confused at the note inside he did smile at seeing the firefly, watching it buzz around as he silently thanked whatever deity out there for giving him a boyfriend who knew all the small things that brought him joy in life.

 

The next jars were handed over one at a time not long after the first, the younger man's face growing more and more shocked with each one. When it came time to give Eren the jar with the ring in it he was already silently tearing up, holding a hand over his mouth while he kept looking at the "ME" and question noted jars. When he did look up at Levi, though, the man was holding the ring jar in his lap, though still visible to Eren. 

 

"…So?" 

 

"I– Yes! Definitely, yes!" Eren said, jumping on him and nearly tackling Levi over into the grass. 

 

Levi smiled when he opened the ring jar, watching as the the two fireflies escaped before he reached in and grabbed the small band and put it on his new fiancé's ring finger.

 

"I love you."

 

Levi smiled, "I love you too."

 

That night they laid under the stars after letting all the other candle-flies out, holding hands and kissing sweetly under the cover of the night sky until the morning came and the rest of their lives together began.

 

Levi looked forward to the abundance of firsts and seconds and thirds and everything that had yet to come, and he was sure Eren did too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My gosh, this was the one I was so excited to write. Love the prompt.


End file.
